


blushing brides

by hecatesfamiliar



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, THEY GETTIN MARRIED, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesfamiliar/pseuds/hecatesfamiliar
Summary: Just a really short fluffy drabble from my brain about Berena shopping for a wedding dresses for their big day





	blushing brides

Wedding dress shopping~ Berena.  
I moved this from my tumblr, I know its the end of Berena appreciation week but i just found the motivation to write something… It doesn’t follow a prompt as such but i still appreciate them. I had a dream about berena going dress shopping. Despite often reading fics where Bernie wears a suit which is totally a headcannon that I accept. But in my dream they were dress shopping.

 

They obviously dont go together, everyone knows its bad luck to see the bride’s dress before the big day! So Bernie goes with Charlotte, with whom she had managed to repair a relationship, and her old army friend Vanessa. whereas Serena would go with Greta and Evie, she wouldnt say anything but on that particular day she misses Elinor deeply and cant shake the pain of not being able to do this for her daughter.

Anyways the couple haven’t really spoken much about their attire other than that they would both wear a white dress, they want to keep it a secret until they see each other on the big day. Bernie considers wearing her dress uniform, knowing that the sight of her in it would drive serena crazy but in the end decides to leave Major Wolfe in the wardrobe, content to just be Bernie on her big day. Serena on the other hand frets about matching 2 shades of white, what is Bernie’s Dress was cream and her’s was pearl?! The joys of planning a lesbian wedding. 

So i think Serena takes her Bridesmaids to a little boutiquey dress shop not quite in the centre of holby, they are offered prossecco by the shop assistant which Greta declines in favour of an orange juice and Evie looks to Serena hopefully and they decide that wedding dress shopping is a very special occasion so she can have just the one glass of fizz. 

She tries on a few dresses including the most expensive gown in the shop, just to see how it felt. Evie and Greta both agree that she looks a million dollars, and that she does indeed deserve the best. She declines the sickeningly expensive,crystal-encrusted dress however, in favour of something a little different. a white dress cut just below the knee in a 50′s retro style with a sweetheart neckline and an optional ribbon to tie around the waist. It pulles and flares in just the right places, showing off exactly enough cleavage. The only issue being that in preparation for their forthcoming nuptials, Serena had lost a little weight and so the gown gaped under her arms, not a good look. The shop assistant reassured her that this is not a problem, in fact it happens quite often and the dress can be easily adjusted in the shop, just upstairs. 

Serena nods and thanks the lady for her help in making the day feel so special. She follows her up the stairs to some more fitting rooms where the adjustments are done. The lady peeps her head round the door to where her colleague is nearly finished working on another bride. She nods and informs Serena that it wont be long. Serena had been waiting maybe 10 minutes when the door to the changing room opened and the other assistant came out smiling with a tape measure around her neck and her glasses perched on her nose and gestures to her colleague that she is finished with the room. Serena cranes her neck to catch a glimpse of the other bride in her dress. Her eyes widen as she sees the familiar tousled blonde hair. Bernie. She slaps her hand to her mouth in disbelief, of all the dress shops in the country, of all the dress shop sin Holby, they pick the same one on the same day. Bernie grins at the sight of Serena and obviously at the bizzare coincidence. Serena’s eyes travel up and down Bernie’s frame, in her simple ivory floor legnth gown, pinched in slightly at the waist with a boat neckline and a capped sleeve showing off her toned arms, she looks nothing less than exquisite. Tears prick Serena's eyes as she looks at her fiancee, in that moment seeing the bride before the wedding doesn’t feel unlucky at all.


End file.
